


Чудесное лето для смерти

by Leytenator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Основной пейринг - кирогинНаписано в 2011 г. на фест ко дню рождения КирыВсе знают, что Кира Изуру недолго служил в четвертом отряде. Никто не знает — зачем.





	1. Глава 1

**Август**

Четвертый офицер четвертого отряда Кира Изуру просыпается рано утром и думает, что неплохо было бы умереть.  
Занятно, четверка — символ смерти.  
Изуру неторопливо поднимается с постели, плещет в лицо противной теплой водой, натягивает форму и идет служить. Душный летний воздух густой, как патока; он дрожит и плавится перед глазами. Хочется стереть с лица липкую паутину, но уже через час тонкие нити оплетут его снова.  
Лето приторное и вязкое, как сахарная вата, Изуру успел его как следует распробовать. У его свободы слишком уж сладкий вкус. Он увяз в ней.

На складе с лекарствами темно и прохладно, и Изуру намеревается просидеть тут весь день, устроив внеплановую инвентаризацию. Пахнет шалфеем и мятой, тихо позвякивают склянки.  
Когда все препараты пересчитаны и тщательно сверены со списком, Изуру садится на пол между шкафами, прислоняется затылком к стенке и закрывает глаза. У Абарая скоро день рождения — думает он — скоро это чертово лето закончится — надо бы выбрать ему хороший подарок — будет свежий воздух и можно будет, наконец, дышать — например, старинную цубу для катаны, он видел недавно славную цубу в лавке — вода в умывальнике по утрам наконец будет холодной — ну и что, что дорого стоит, а кому еще ему что-то дарить?  
Изуру вспоминает свой собственный день рождения и думает, что он сам не хочет больше в жизни никаких подарков. 

**Март**

У него очень, очень странное руководство. Изуру кажется, что капитан с лейтенантом разговаривают на каком-то своем языке: он состоит из общих фраз и улыбок, которые сплетаются в тайный код. Значение привычных слов в их устах он не может понять. Иногда Изуру замечает, как они обмениваются взглядами подолгу. Однажды капитан Айзен и лейтенант Ичимару глядели друг на друга добрых пять минут — и всё молча. И всё — улыбаясь. Изуру даже спросил у Момо — а уж Момо знает о капитане всё! — не умеет ли их начальство читать мысли. На что Хинамори мгновенно стала пунцовой и чуть не поколотила его, дурака — конечно, они не умеют, это невозможно!  
Изуру послушно согласился с ней, но загадка осталась.  
Шестой офицер Кира Изуру не устает глядеть на мир с восхищенно разинутым ртом: ну, как же, ему ведь так повезло! За рекордно короткий срок вчерашний выпускник Академии дослужился до отличной должности, да еще и работать посчастливилось под началом таких прекрасных людей! Об Айзене и Ичимару ходили легенды среди студентов, а теперь он служит с ними бок о бок, видит их почти каждый день. Да, руководство часто отлучается по важным делам, но на то оно и руководство! А вчера капитан похвалил его за отчет о тренировках младшего командного состава: и написан толково, и каллиграфия у него просто изумительная. Изуру просиял, но тут же залился краской под насмешливым взглядом лейтенанта. Тот выглядывал из-за плеча Айзена, по-птичьи вытянув шею.  
Совершенно невозможный человек. Во-первых, он с первого дня службы называл подчиненного исключительно по имени, да еще так противно тянул это своё «И-изуру-у-у», что против воли начинали ныть виски. Изуру послушно оборачивался на этот протяжный зов и спрашивал, чего желает лейтенант Ичимару.  
Лейтенант Ичимару желал многого. Например, отправить Изуру в лавку за сладостями. Или за этой проклятой хурмой, от одного запаха которой сводило желудок. Или написать за него отчеты. Или передать записочку для Ран-чан — четвертого офицера десятого отряда Мацумото Рангику. Признаться по правде, ее Изуру немного побаивался — в ней все было как-то «очень». Очень красивая, очень яркая, очень громкая — её всегда становилось слишком много, где бы она ни появлялась. Еще Изуру терпеть не мог, когда она ласково трепала его по волосам после очередного срочного послания от Ичимару, с которым он летел к ней через весь Готей. Изуру она не нравилась и немного пугала.  
Он вообще стал часто замечать, что испытывает ужасную неловкость при общении с женщинами; исключение, пожалуй, составляла только маленькая Момо. Он охотно — хоть и не без волнения — предложил бы ей встречаться; но Хинамори давно и безнадежно влюблена в их капитана. Оставалось разве что попросить помощи и совета у Абарая: уж кто-кто, а он в отношениях с противоположным полом был более, чем опытен. Но Изуру всё как-то откладывал этот разговор, хотя просыпаться по утрам с мокрым пятном на простыне стало уже просто невыносимо.  
А Абарай только подливает масла в огонь: всякий раз, когда Изуру пытается заговорить с ним, тот подмигивает и обещает какой-то невероятный сюрприз на грядущий день рождения, а потом от души хлопает широкой ладонью по плечу или по заднице. От этого становится ужасно неудобно — Изуру вообще не нравится, когда его трогают без лишней надобности.  
Дня рождения он ждет со сладким ужасом, сам не зная почему. Он справил их в отряде уже порядочное количество, но на этот раз чувствует удивительное вдохновение сотворить какую-нибудь глупость, о которой потом с хохотом можно будет рассказывать друзьям за бутылочкой саке. Пьет Изуру из рук вон плохо, а историй о своих подвигах имеет ровным счетом ноль. Надо что-то менять.  
За два дня до праздника приятели перестают с ним разговаривать, заговорщицки подмигивая и прикладывая палец к губам при встрече. Изуру нервничает. Нервничает настолько сильно, что в один прекрасный момент на полном ходу врезается в лейтенанта собственного отряда. Ичимару сокрушенно качает головой и осведомляется, отчего это «И-изуру-у-у» такой задумчивый нынче — не случилось ли чего?  
\- Случилось. День рождения случится через пару дней, — задумчиво бормочет Изуру и только потом понимает, что сказал это вслух. — Лейтенант Ичимару, — поспешно добавляет он.  
\- Ну надо же! — тот всплескивает руками, и Изуру ловит себя на безотчетном желании схватить их и крепко прижать к бокам лейтенанта, чтоб не мелькали перед лицом. — Ты служишь в нашем отряде уже который год, а меня до сих пор ни на один праздник не позвал! Ну что за безобразие, а? Я ведь могу и обидеться!  
Изуру нервно сглатывает.  
\- Конечно же, вы приглашены. Вы всегда будете желанным гостем на моем празднике, — Изуру проклинает собственную вежливость. Слово «праздник» приобретает неприятный оттенок.  
\- Вот и славно, непременно загляну! А капитану-то можно со мной прийти, а, Изуру? — Гин наклоняется к нему близко-близко, и Изуру вдруг чувствует, что от лейтенанта пахнет полынью. Это на удивление приятно.  
\- Разумеется. Буду вам очень признателен, если передадите ему моё приглашение.

* * *  
Капитан Айзен вежливо благодарит подчиненного за приглашение и желает ему упорства в совершенствовании своих и без того блестящих навыков. После чего просит его извинить и отправляется заниматься какими-то неотложными делами. Честно говоря, Изуру предпочел бы, чтобы срочное занятие нашлось для лейтенанта — тот еще утром встретил его в коридоре, широко и противно улыбаясь. Поздравил, растягивая слова даже сильнее обычного, и раскланялся до вечера. Со злости Изуру собирает все отчеты и ведомости по отряду, какие только может найти, и сидит над их сверкой до темноты.  
В десять в кабинет заваливается Абарай, добродушно ругает приятеля и тащит к себе, где, по его словам, все уже давно заждались. Изуру хочет было сказать, что Ичимару не в курсе, где будет проходить праздник, а потом злорадно решает промолчать. Не найдет — ну и прекрасно.  
У Абарая собралось человек пятнадцать — Изуру и представить не мог, что столько народу из разных отрядов придет его поздравить. Хисаги резво вскакивает на ноги под общий оглушительный радостный рёв и сует ему в руки бутылку баснословно дорогого саке.  
\- Штрафную! Штрафную! — судя по громкости голосов, ждали они его уже долго и начали отмечать, не дождавшись.  
Изуру решает наверстать упущенное и, лихо запрокинув голову, прикладывается к горлышку, дав себе слово допить бутылку одним махом. Что было дальше — он помнит сквозь яркий разноцветный туман.  
Нестройный хор голосов тянет какие-то песни, Момо что-то сбивчиво шепчет ему на ухо, щекочет пушистой челкой щеку. Изуру смеется и пытается ее обнять, но она отстраняется, смотрит на него странно и говорит, что пойдет к себе спать. За ней было увязывается кто-то из девятого, но его быстро остужают и возвращают за общий стол.  
Изуру переполняет радостное возбуждение и счастье: вот оно, вот, сейчас это произойдет! Что «оно» — Изуру не имеет ни малейшего понятия, но какая разница? Он смутно помнит, как-то лил ему на голову холодную воду, чтобы тот «взбодрился», а Изуру отфыркивался и трясся от хохота. Кое-как обтерев лицо, он усаживается обратно, и в этот момент Абарай с победным возгласом скрывается за дверью. Возвращается он оттуда слегка разочарованный, ведя за собой лейтенанта.  
Изуру вдруг резко начинает мутить; он хватает со стола стакан с водой, который оставила Момо, и залпом допивает его. Радость уходит, сменившись нервным возбуждением. Ичимару берет предложенную чашку саке и усаживается в углу. В повисшей на секунду тишине раздается короткий стук в дверь, и Абарай поспешно выбегает из комнаты. Под его громогласное «Сюрпри-и-из!», поддержанное общими воплями восторга, в комнату вплывает роскошная девушка. Она плавно покачивает бедрами и направляется прямиком к него.  
«Они подарили мне проститутку», — заторможенно думает Изуру. Почему-то еще час назад этот факт показался бы ему логичным и прекрасным в своей простоте. Но сейчас его обволакивает липкий холодный ужас. Ладони вспотели, во рту пересохло, а в ушах поднялся такой дикий звон, что он перестает слышать голоса вокруг. Мир сужается до лица девушки — красивого и изрядно накрашенного. Изуру смотрит на нее, как из глубокого темного колодца. Это лицо приближается к нему, обрамленное черной каймой стенок туннеля, по которому он стремительно летит вниз. Когда он чувствует, что его целуют, в голове становится пусто и звонко. Он вяло разлепляет губы, впуская горячий язык, и думает, что надо бы закрыть глаза — он смутно помнит, что, вроде бы, люди обычно закрывают глаза, когда целуются. Холодная волна поднимается от живота к горлу, и Изуру понимает, что, если это продлится еще хоть секунду, его вырвет. Он резко отстраняется и сталкивается взглядом с Ичимару. Тот на удивление не улыбается, а смотрит на него как-то странно, слегка приоткрыв рот. «Он жалеет меня», — с ужасом думает Изуру, поднимается и на подкашивающихся ногах выскакивает на улицу.  
Холодный воздух режет легкие, шея и плечи онемели, и Изуру принимается ожесточенно их разминать. Ладони плохо слушаются, пальцы трясутся, зубы выбивают противную дрожь. Он понимает, что сейчас расплачется — а это нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя, это позор, как он сможет смотреть им в глаза после этого? Он отвешивает самому себе затрещину, всхлипывает, кривит губы в улыбке и возвращается обратно в дом. Его встречают сочувственным гулом, кто-то протягивает стакан с водой, и Изуру с облегчением понимает, что они просто решили, будто он перебрал и выбежал на улицу проблеваться.  
Стоп.  
Он и вправду перебрал. Но тошнило его не от выпивки, ведь так?  
Девушку уже усадили на колени к шумному и веселому парню из девятого, тому самому, который намеревался увязаться за Момо. Ему уже, видимо, всё равно: он охотно тискает пышную грудь и задницу, кусает девушку за шею и оглушительно хохочет вместе с ней.  
Изуру вдруг становится обидно. И ради чего это всё затевалось? Ради чего он строил из себя рубаху-парня, улыбался им тут всем, как ни в чем не бывало? Его первый поцелуй случился с проституткой, и его чуть не вырвало прямо ей в рот в процессе. Охренеть можно. Он полощет рот водой и сердито сплевывает на пол. Хочется выместить на ком-то свою злость. Он оглядывается по сторонам и замечает, что Ичимару куда-то делся. Он же сидел вот здесь, когда Изуру выбегал на улицу. Неужели они разминулись? Изуру нетвердой походкой выходит из комнаты на воздух, плотно притворив за собой дверь.  
Тот находится сразу за углом. Он стоит рядом с Мацумото и что-то тихо ей нашептывает на ухо. Изуру охватывает ярость. А она что здесь делает? Ее никто не приглашал!  
Мацумото быстро оборачивается на шум шагов и виновато улыбается:  
\- Прости, Изуру, что мешаю празднику. Могу я украсть у тебя твоего лейтенанта?  
\- Нет, — Изуру вдруг слышит свой голос словно со стороны. Он звучит зло и на удивление четко. — Лейтенант Ичимару — мой гость. Я никуда не отпускал его.  
Она удивленно взмахивает ресницами, переводит взгляд на Гина и даже слегка приоткрывает рот. Ичимару глядит на него не моргая, и Изуру вдруг замечает, что глаза у него пронзительно-голубого цвета. Ну надо же.  
\- Ох, Ран-чан, как видишь, меня не отпускают. Я присоединюсь к тебе позже, — Гин слегка подталкивает застывшую в изумлении Мацумото, и она мгновенно скрывается в шунпо.  
Ичимару неспешно подходит к имениннику и язвительно интересуется:  
\- Хреново тебе, мальчик? Саке дорогое подарили, девку еще дороже, а ты в такие игрушки и играть-то не умеешь. Решил и мне испортить вечер? Вокруг полно радостей жизни, а у тебя на них не стоит, да, Изуру-у-у? Думал, что жизнь — это праздник, да только тошнит и блевать хочется, верно? Бе-е-едный...  
Изуру широко распахивает глаза, чувствуя, как его до краев наполняет ярость, вцепляется пальцами в волосы Гина и дергает его на себя, замирая в сантиметре от его лица. Он понятия не имеет, что сделает сейчас. Он впервые в жизни кого-то так сильно хочет убить.  
Ичимару облизывает губы и тихо говорит:  
\- В жизни всё вообще совсем не так, как мечталось, мальчик.  
Изуру вдруг понимает, что по лицу быстро бегут слезы — он не плачет, нет, просто они сами текут из глаз. Гин вздыхает и продолжает:  
\- Ничего. Жизнь — изрядная сволочь, но мы обманем ее.  
И целует.  
Изуру прошибает током с ног до головы. Ему кажется, что в него только что ударила молния и убила на месте — потому что живым не может, не бывает так хорошо. Язык Гина горький, его кожа пахнет полынью. Он держит Изуру крепкой хваткой, и тот становится звенящим металлом в его руках. Тонкие насмешливые губы режут так остро, Изуру чувствует у себя во рту привкус крови, и это сладко, и хорошо. Он сдавленно стонет, прижимается тесно к лейтенанту и понимает, что у них обоих стоит. Он резко отстраняется и потрясенно смотрит на Ичимару. Тот усмехается, двигает бедром, а когда Изуру со стоном пытается прижаться к нему покрепче, наклоняется и шепчет на ухо:  
\- Считай это подарком на день рождения, И-изуру-у-у. Больше одного подарка дарить слишком накладно, знаешь ли. Ты не заслужил, — и добавляет, отходя на пару шагов: — Я не сплю с глупыми детьми. Это слишком хлопотная забава.  
Ичимару с улыбкой уходит в шунпо, а Изуру со всей дури бьет кулаком в стену. Определенно, этот день рожденья он запомнит надолго.

 

**Апрель**

Каждый апрель начинается с Дня дурака; только на этот раз он повторяется снова и снова, каждое утро до бесконечности.  
Мацумото Рангику чувствует себя апрельской дурочкой, которой забыли рассказать правила розыгрыша. Она смеется сочным заливистым смехом вместе со всеми, и не может отделаться от чувства, что послушно смеется с ними над собой.  
\- Глупая Ран-чан, - фыркает ей в горячее плечо Гин в ответ на все высказанные и невысказанные обиды. - Глупая маленькая Ран-ча-а-ан, - жарко выдыхает он, стаскивая проворными пальцами ее косоде все ниже и ниже.  
Мацумото Рангику умная женщина. Она знает, что мужчины терпеть не могут женских слез, зато любят ласковые улыбки и звонкий смех. Да что уж там, она сама терпеть не может плакать. Она знает, что смешной забавный мальчик, с которым она провела бок о бок большую часть своей жизни, давно повзрослел и порой совсем не похож на себя прежнего. Он всё чаще смеется теперь так, что мороз проходит по коже, но Рангику привычно улыбается ему в ответ. Сердиться и хмуриться бесполезно: она уже давно выяснила это. Обижаться на Гина тоже не стоит, это пустая трата времени и нервов. Рангику мудрая женщина: если он возвращается к ней всякий раз, когда уходит, значит, можно отпустить и на этот раз. Он вернется.  
Мацумото Рангику очень умная женщина: она никогда не задает вопросов о том, куда он уходит. И плачет, только когда убедится, что за Гином плотно закрылась дверь.  
Он больше не ночует у нее в апреле.

* * *  
В апреле Изуру начинает думать о смерти.  
Он боится, что умрет от стыда, если лейтенант Ичимару кому-нибудь расскажет, как закончился тот вечер.  
Или что умрет во сне — потому что сны стали непереносимы. Каждую ночь он видит, как тонкие бледные губы жалят его и наполняют ядом легкие, как из собственного рта течет черная вязкая кровь, которую слизывает острый змеиный язык Ичимару.  
Он думает о смерти всякий раз, когда натыкается на того в обнимку с Мацумото — хотя, по правде сказать, он благодарен ей. Потому что до смерти боится столкнуться с ичимару один на один. Когда он встречает их четвертый раз за неделю, в голову приходит странная мысль, что лейтенант может тоже бояться столкнуться с ним наедине — поэтому и таскает за собою везде Мацумото.  
Почему-то эта мысль не кажется Изуру чересчур бредовой.  
Впрочем, в следующий раз он застает их упоенно трахающимися прямо на столе капитана в кабинете руководства отряда. Он резко захлопывает дверь и несется к себе к комнату, чтобы кончить в кулак всего после пары резких движений ладонью.  
Привычная прекрасная жизнь летит под откос, но Изуру упорно делает всё, чтобы она стала прежней. Нормальной. Счастливой, спокойной, размеренной жизнью мальчика-отличника. Ичимару... Нет — думает Изуру — этого быть просто не может. Не может же ему настолько не повезти.  
Он изводит Абарая просьбами о совместных тренировках, каждый вечер проводит с ним несколько часов на плацу, а потом валится без сил на постель, чтобы во сне снова увидеть растянутые в усмешке губы. Днем он с головой зарывается в колонки цифр, пока не начинает рябить в глазах; но стоит только закрыть их, и Изуру снится, как Ичимару трахает его на капитанском столе.  
Он начинает замечать неочевидные до сих пор вещи. Например, что Ичимару любит крепкий душистый чай, но совершенно не умеет правильно его заваривать. Что, когда никто не видит, он недовольно ежится и зябко поводит плечами, отогревая о чашку мерзнущие пальцы. Он вообще все время мерзнет, а над отчетами сидит нахохлившись, как птица. В один из бесконечных апрельских дней Изуру застает лейтенанта уснувшим над стопкой бумаг и вначале хочет вылить бутылочку клея ему на волосы, а вместо этого зачем-то идет за пледом и укрывает его.  
Проходит две недели, прежде чем он окончательно понимает: отличник Изуру исчерпал свой лимит везения. Его всё-таки _угораздило_.

* * *  
Он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем напиться и честно признаться во всем Ичимару. А дальше будь что будет.  
От саке теплеет в груди, и ноги сами несут его в сторону кабинета начальства. Он едва успевает притормозить, в последнюю секунду услышав из-за неплотно прикрытой двери резкий голос капитана. Изуру изумленно замирает. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы тот так с кем-то разговаривал.  
\- Я не намерен больше терпеть, — капитан не повышает голоса, но от его интонации Изуру внезапно ощущает панический страх, прокатившийся ледяной волной по позвоночнику. Он зажимает рот рукой и старается не дышать. Ноги словно примерзли к полу, он не может сдвинуться с места.  
\- Ну в са-амо-о-ом деле-е... Это смешно-о... — ленивый протяжный голос внезапно обрывается резким хлопком. Он отвесил ему пощечину — в ужасе понимает Изуру. О боги. Он должен быть действительно очень зол — раз не потрудился даже поставить кеккай и позволяет себе такое.  
\- Это отвратительно. Сколько еще я должен это терпеть? Март давно закончился, Гин, пора бы уже перебеситься. Эта мерзость, — слышен шелест страниц — опять здесь. Я не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, раз за разом приводя сюда эту женщину и удовлетворяя свои потребности на моем столе.  
\- Ну-у-у, капита-а-ан, мой стол вечно завален бумагами, и там неудобно... Ай, ну зачем же так!  
\- Гин. Сегодня был последний раз. Я терплю твои прихоти достаточно долго и ни слова тебе еще не сказал. Но это выходит за рамки. Я начинаю сомневаться в твоей незаменимости... И в твоей адекватности.  
\- Кто бы говорил, — неожиданно зло шипит Ичимару. Изуру раньше не слышал такой злости в его голосе. Поистине, вечер открытий. — И что же вы сделаете, если я не оправдаю ваших надежд? Разжалуете меня в рядовые?  
\- Убью, — спокойно отвечает тот, и у Изуру отнимаются ноги.  
Он держится руками за стенку и медленно доползает до угла — как раз вовремя, чтобы не попасться на глаза стремительно выходящему из кабинета капитану. Он переводит дух, выжидает пару минут, выглядывает из-за укрытия — и сталкивается лицом к лицу с Ичимару.  
\- Та-а-ак-та-а-ак, — тянет тот противным голосом, хватает Изуру за шкирку и волочет в кабинет, не забыв запереть дверь и запечатать ее кеккаем.  
Изуру рывком швыряют на стол лейтенанта, во все стороны летят исписанные резким размашистым почерком листы. Изуру становится действительно страшно.  
\- Так-так, — повторяет Ичимару и нависает над ним. — Мой офицер — шпион и стукач.  
\- Я не ваш! — торопливо выкрикивает Изуру и поспешно зажимает рот рукой.  
\- Ну на-а-адо же, еще и малолетний алкоголик, — Ичимару кривится от резкого запаха и машет ладонью перед лицом. — Похоже, слухи о твоих блестящих способностях сильно преувеличены?  
Изуру холодеет — лейтенант никогда не называл его так. Всё неправильно, всё сейчас пойдет не так!  
\- Всё не так! — отчаянно кричит Изуру и хватается за отвороты лейтенантского косоде, чтобы не упасть. Его трясет. — Это всё неправда! Я искал вас, чтобы... чтобы...  
Он резко притягивает Ичимару к себе и неумело впивается в его рот дрожащими губами. Гин отталкивает его раздраженно и тяжело дышит.  
\- Вот уж не было печали. Мальчик влюбился?  
\- Не смейте так!  
\- Не указывай, глупый ребенок, что мне можно, а чего нельзя. Ты влез в нехорошие взрослые игры. Знаешь, что делают с непослушными детьми? Их наказывают.  
Изуру как завороженный смотрит в злые распахнутые глаза. Лейтенант Ичимару красивый. Гин красивый. Это удивительное знание обрушивается на него внезапно, и он не знает, что делать с ним.  
\- Красивый, — тихо говорит он и гладит Гина по щеке. Тот осекается и смотрит на него.  
\- Я хочу вас защищать, — продолжает Изуру в тишине. — От него, — он делает неопределенное движение рукой в сторону капитанского стола. — Ото всех. От всего. Потому что вы красивый. Вот.  
Все слова вылетают из головы, Изуру уже жалеет, что так много выпил.  
\- И еще потому что вы смелый. И добрый. И потому что вы мерзнете, а никто о вас не заботится. Я хочу. Чтобы не мерзли. Заботиться хочу, очень.  
\- Больше ничего не хочешь? — тянет Гин с неопределенной интонацией.  
\- Чай заваривать вам хочу. Потому что вы совершенно не умеете этого делать, вот. И отчеты за вас писать, потому что почерк у вас ужасный, а понимаю его один я. Пледом укрывать. Чтоб вы не... А, это я уже говорил. А еще вас рядовые боятся. Ну, совсем немножко, — Изуру смущается. — Я мог бы с ними проводить тренировки вместо вас, они бы быстрее все схватывали.  
Гин смотрит на него, не моргая, а потом резко сгибается пополам и дрожит всем телом. Изуру испуганно тянется к нему, но в следующий момент стены кабинета сотрясаются от хохота. Гин, кажется, даже плачет от смеха и все никак не может остановиться.  
\- Заботиться... о-охх, боже ты мой, заботиться он хочет! — тот снова складывается в приступе хохота, так что Изуру еле может различить обрывки слов. — Ну надо же! Заботиться... Идеальный... Идеальный вариант, ахха-хаа! Всё, всё просчитал, всё продумал, великий человек, нет, не человек — бог! Божественное провидение, ах-хха-ха! Даже это просчитал!  
Изуру ничего не может понять. Ему становится очень обидно.  
\- Я ничего не просчитывал, — горько говорит он. — Я вас люблю.  
Смех обрывается так же резко, как начался. Гин пристально разглядывает его, потом, словно удостоверившись в чем-то, кивает и спрашивает:  
\- И что мне прикажешь делать с тобой?  
\- Не знаю, — Изуру опустошен и растерян. — Я просто хотел, чтобы вы меня выслушали.  
Ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Гин молчит, но не прогоняет его. И тогда Изуру решается.  
\- Вы меня поцеловали... тогда...  
\- И что же, я обязан теперь жениться на тебе? Логичней было бы осчастливить этим тяжким бременем Ран-чан, тебе не кажется?  
Изуру не знает, что сказать. Всё идет не так.  
\- Я не знаю, как о таком просят. Я никогда не просил.  
\- Ах, надо же, — ворчит тот беззлобно. — Никогда. Ты, верно, точно задумал меня на себе женить.  
Изуру закрывает лицо руками и начинает раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы как в Академии.  
\- Хм?  
\- Как в Академии, — если не смотреть на него, то говорить становится проще. — Ну, в ту ночь, когда вы с капитаном спасли нас. Я тогда подумал — ну, всё, смерть пришла, я не смогу сделать уже больше ничего. А потом вы пришли — и смерть ушла. Я хочу так. Тоже. Хочу уметь так сделать, чтобы я пришел — и все ваши беды ушли. Сразу. Защищать. Чтобы я пришел — и ваша смерть ушла.  
Холодные пальцы ложатся на его ладони и отнимают их от пылающего лица. Гин смотрит на Изуру, и у него как-то странно кривится уголок губ. Изуру успевает только ахнуть, прежде чем его притягивают и обнимают так, что, кажется, кости сейчас треснут. Он изворачивается и целует, целует, целует исступленно эти кривящиеся губы, эти скулы, подбородок, глаза — всё, до чего может дотянуться.  
\- Идеально... Всё просчитал, да... — бормочет Гин и гладит его по голове, затем с ухмылкой оглядывается вокруг и морщится. — Ну-у, нет, этого кабинета с меня достаточно. Пойдем.  
Изуру идет за ним, как сомнамбула, какими-то темными коридорами и переулками, едва поспевая за быстрым шагом лейтенанта. Он приходит в себя, только когда за ним закрывается дверь, и его легонько толкают на криво застеленный футон.  
\- Я ничего тебе не обещаю, — тихо выдыхает ему в шею Гин, и Изуру поспешно кивает — для слов у него сейчас не хватает дыхания.  
Гин обрушивается на него лавиной, целует, и Изуру смеется от счастья. Он боялся, что пьяным ничего не будет чувствовать — но это совсем не так. Он задыхается, ему жарко, так жарко под ладонями Гина, которые гладят его, избавляют от одежды, легко разводят дрожащие колени и проходятся широкими раскаленными мазками по внутренней стороне бедер. Гин рисует на нем диковинные узоры кончиками пальцев и языком, как будто намечает тайные тропы, по которым он пустится в путь после; размечает пунктиром маршрут — словно боится заблудиться и не найти обратной дороги. Он делает все слишком поспешно, Изуру даже кажется, что он украдкой кидает взгляды на дверь — зачем, он же ее крепко запер? Кто может помешать им в личной комнате лейтенанта так поздно ночью?  
Изуру вскрикивает и зажимает рот ладонью. Гин режет его кожу языком, как ножом, плавит, словно раскаленным металлом.  
Нечем дышать. Жарко, так жарко.  
\- Если будет больно — скажешь.  
Ему совсем не больно. Гин осторожный и ласковый, слишком ласковый. Он медленно растягивает его пальцами, сжимает его член и быстро двигает ладонью, целует в шею, в дрожащие губы. Этого много, слишком много — думает Изуру, он не вынесет столько.  
Яркий белый свет разгорается на изнанке век, заливает глаза до краев, и он тонет, слепнет, захлебывается в этом свете. И когда легкие и глаза разрываются от невыносимо яркого сияния — он кричит, чтобы выплеснуть его наружу.  
Первый вдох — как будто он глубоко под водой. На него давит толща вод, в ушах стоит гул.  
\- Пить, — хрипло просит он. — Пожалуйста.  
К губам подносят прохладную чашку с водой, он жадно глотает и откидывается на подушку. Простыня под ним насквозь мокрая. Кожа медленно остывает, Гин легко гладит ее кончиками пальцев, и по ней бегут мурашки. Изуру решается открыть глаза и видит перед собой улыбающегося лейтенанта. Комнату заливает лунный свет. Странно, когда они пришли сюда, была кромешная темень. Неужели прошло столько времени? Он тянет руку к лицу Гина, тот перехватывает ее и облизывает пальцы. Он до сих пор одет. Изуру садится на постели и начинает стаскивать с его плеч косоде. Делать это очень неудобно, потому что Гин не спешит отнимать его ладонь от своих губ и наблюдает за ним с легкой усмешкой. Когда Изуру наконец справляется, Гин опускает его руку себе на грудь и плавно ведет вниз. Изуру следит за ее движением, как завороженный. Залитая светом кожа кажется молочно-белой, и Изуру с любопытством подносит ладонь к глазам — кажется, что на ней должны остаться следы. Но их нет.  
Спустя мгновение на пальцы садится адская бабочка и скучным голосом третьего офицера сообщает, что лейтенант Ичимару приказом капитана должен немедленно проследовать в квадрат А-48 для оказания поддержки ударной группе, внезапно подвергшейся нападению пустых. Гин молча смотрит на бабочку, а потом сминает ее пальцами, легко, как бумажную.

* * *  
На следующее утро Изуру появляется в отряде ни свет, ни заря — Гин вчера ушел в шунпо, едва натянув на плечи косоде и схватив занпакто. До сих пор вестей от него не было, и Изуру немного трясет.  
В казармах суетятся и бегают — ударная группа вернулась полчаса назад, половину отправили в лазарет, лейтенант несильно ранен — так, царапина, он тоже сейчас в четвертом, но скоро придет. Изуру нервно выдыхает и поворачивает в сторону кабинета начальства — вчера они устроили там форменный погром, надо бы убрать до прихода капитана.  
В кабинете его встречает идеальный порядок и улыбающийся Айзен.  
\- Не выспался, Кира-кун, — ласково говорит капитан и треплет его по подбородку. Изуру вдруг понимает, что причина тому прекрасно известна.  
Изуру интересно, каким именно способом капитан его убьет. Но тот только качает головой сочувственно и отправляет его спать — сегодня весь день будет суматоха, и Кира-кун не понадобится. Пусть отдыхает и набирается сил. Изуру послушно кивает и выскальзывает из кабинета.  
Он спит как убитый до самого вечера, а когда просыпается, в горло будто насыпали битого стекла, а лоб на ощупь кажется раскаленным. В дверь колотят и, судя по частоте ударов, уже довольно давно. Он плетется отпирать, впускает Абарая и заваливается обратно на футон. Тот скачет вокруг него, в красках рассказывая об отраженном вчера нападении пустых — не меньше трех десятков, по его рассказам. Изуру вяло кивает и сквозь тяжелый жар улавливает имя.  
\- …а начальство отправилось на какую-то секретную миссию! Представляешь! — Абарай похож на ребенка, начитавшегося приключенческих историй. — Капитан просил тебе передать, чтобы ты выздоравливал и берег себя.  
\- А лейтенант? — хрипит Изуру.  
\- А, что? Не, Ичимару ничего не просил передать. Да и с чего бы это? — удивляется Абарай. — Эй, ты что — совсем отключаешься? Тебе херово, эй?

Если бы ты только знал, насколько, Абарай.

* * *

Изуру долго не может понять, что же не так — вроде бы, выздоровел, на улице ясный солнечный день, всё утопает в пышном цвету вишен. Потом до него доходит — он не чувствует запаха. Легкие как будто наполнены болотной гнилью. В четвертом отряде разводят руками и ничего не могут поделать. Он устало опускает веки и пытается вспомнить, когда же это чувство появилось, но перед глазами почему-то встает ласково улыбающийся капитан. Изуру передергивает.  
Пока он валялся несколько дней в четвертом со своей непонятной хворью, с ним часто беседовала капитан Унохана. Вначале она с профессиональным интересом пыталась выяснить, откуда же в абсолютно здоровом организме взялась эта странная болезнь, от которой выкручивает все суставы и нестерпимо болит горло, а тело плавится от жара — хотя жара у него нет. Потом просто стала заходить, чтобы перекинуться парой слов: спросить о самочувствии, пожаловаться на вечную нехватку подчиненных. О работе отряда она рассказывала много и увлеченно: Изуру и раньше знал, что многие техники кидо можно применить в лечении, но не думал, что при высоком уровне навыков это будет сделать настолько легко.  
Разговаривали о бывшем капитане пятого отряда: Изуру не застал его, но Унохана рассказала много интересного и неожиданного об этом Хирако Шинджи. А еще — о нынешнем их капитане. Перед самой выпиской она научила его заваривать сладко пахнущий чай из трав, который должен хорошо согревать.  
Изуру не терпится напоить этим чаем кое-кого. Он даже заходит в лавку и покупает сушеную хурму — слава богу, запахов по-прежнему не чувствует. Он бредет по залитым солнцем улицам, щурится и робко улыбается звенящему весеннему воздуху.  
В казармах непривычно тихо: половине отряда выписали отгулы на поправку, и по коридорам бродит от силы пара человек — остальные греются на плацу. Изуру это только на руку; он неспешно идет к кабинету руководства, любуясь, как пыль танцует в ярком солнечном свете, щедро льющемся из окон.  
В первый момент Изуру кажется, что они дерутся. Он испытывает острое чувство дежавю — только на этот раз дверь приоткрыта достаточно широко для того, чтобы он мог не только слышать, но и видеть.  
Комната залита светом до краев, они движутся в нем резко и в то же время удивительно изящно. Это похоже на танец двух змей. У Гина чуть пониже локтя наливается багровым свежий синяк, а у капитана до крови расцарапана щека и шея до самого плеча. Гин шипит и тянется пальцами к лицу Айзена, словно хочет выдавить тому глаза. Капитан хватает его за волосы и запрокидывает голову лейтенанта назад так резко, что Изуру слышит хруст позвонков. Гин с очаровательной улыбкой выливает на Айзена поток самых грязных ругательств, которые Изуру только слышал в своей жизни. Щеки начинают пылать, и он хватается за меч, готовясь сделать шаг за дверь... но не делает.  
Капитан смеется звенящим смехом, притягивает Гина к себе и целует его глубоко и жадно. А тот вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, вжимается в него всем телом, обхватывает худыми руками и ногами, оплетает, как лиана. Отрывается от губ Айзена с коротким смешком и плавно сползает вниз, к его ногам. Глядит снизу вверх лукаво, а проворные пальцы развязывают узел оби и тянут одежду вниз. Гин трется щекой о бедро Айзена с глухим урчанием, лижет головку члена своим острым языком, а потом берет в рот сразу на всю длину. Светловолосая голова ритмично движется, пальцы капитана нежно гладят взъерошенные пряди. Он прикрывает глаза и тихо стонет от удовольствия. Рывком поднимает Гина на ноги, снова целует, затем быстрыми — и такими привычными, отстраненно замечает Изуру — движениями избавляет от всей одежды, поворачивает спиной к себе и кладет животом на стол. Гин ерзает и расставляет ноги пошире, прогибается в пояснице.  
Айзен быстро достает из ящика стола баночку, зачерпывает прозрачную массу и растягивает Гина. Тот скалит зубы и ерзает на столе, пытаясь потереться членом о гладкую поверхность.  
Изуру непонятно зачем отмечает, что член капитана входит в задницу Гина так плавно и легко, словно на это не нужно никаких усилий. Айзен движется размашисто, крепко держит Гина за бедра, рывками насаживая на себя. Тот скребет пальцами стол, дрожит всем телом и зажмуривает глаза так сильно, словно сейчас ослепнет от яркого света.  
Это продолжается так долго, что Изуру не выдерживает и опускает тяжелые веки. Он только слышит частное прерывистое дыхание, шлепки влажных от пота тел, хриплые ругательства, которыми так и сыплет Гин. Ритм ускоряется, и тот долго, протяжно стонет. Изуру открывает глаза и видит, как капитан яростно дрочит член Гина, тяжело дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Когда он кончает, то не издает ни звука — Гин же, напротив, изливается в его ладонь с почти звериным воем. Оба загнанно дышат, и Изуру пугается, что они снова начнут мордовать друг друга. Но нет — Гин сыто и расслабленно потягивается, поворачивается лицом к капитану и целует его, прикусывая пухлые губы до крови.  
Тонкая красная струйка стекает по точеному подбородку, и Изуру внезапно чувствует ее запах через всю комнату. У него кружится голова, и он медленно бредет к ближайшему окну, чтобы подышать воздухом. На плацу тренируется пара десятков рядовых, лениво обмениваясь ударами. Заметив офицера, они вскидываются и принимаются атаковать мнимого врага в разы активнее.  
Он дышит свежим воздухом и думает о том, как сильно надо ударить человека, чтобы тот умер на месте.  
\- О-о-о, Изуру-у-у принес мне хурму-у! Как это ми-и-ило с твоей стороны. Ну-ка, дай на тебя взглянуть, говорят, ты совсем отощал после болезни, бедный.  
Он медленно поворачивается и встречается глазами с прищуренным взглядом.  
\- Ну на-а-адо же, действительно, бледный какой! Съешь хурму, Изуру, она полезная.  
\- Лучше уж вам ее съесть, лейтенант Ичимару. Вам силы нужны, вы же их столько тратите на работе. Совсем себя не жалеете, — Изуру чувствует, что голос его обиженно дрожит, а слова звучат глупо и по-детски.  
Гин скалится по-звериному, и Изуру удивленно думает: что он мог найти красивого в этом хищном остром лице? Гин читает его, как открытую книгу, подходит вплотную и раздвигает губы в усмешке.  
\- Что, не нравлюсь, Изуру?  
\- Не нравитесь.  
\- А так? — Гин хватает его за шею, гладит большим пальцем бешено пульсирующую венку, затем наклоняется и проводит по ней языком.  
Изуру отталкивает его с плохо скрываемым отвращением. Тот замирает, как от удара, а потом начинает надвигаться на него с таким выражением лица, что у Изуру подкашиваются колени.  
\- Любишь, значит. Глупый влюбленный мальчишка. Любит он. Как же. Не удосужился разобрать, кого же он там себе любит, а на тебе, туда же — любовь до гроба, оберегать и защищать. Ну, Изуру? Защитишь меня, а? — Гин кивает головой в сторону кабинета.  
\- Я не думаю... чтобы вас надо было хоть как-то защищать от... от этого. Я думаю...  
Гин по-птичьи склоняет голову набок и внимательно слушает. Изуру сглатывает и собирает все свое мужество.  
— Я думаю... что вы получаете от этого изрядное удовольствие. Оба. И что я свое уже получил. С лихвой. Больше не надо.  
\- А больше и не будет, — Гин усмехает зло. — Кто тебе сказал, мальчик, что я намерен и дальше тратить на тебя свое время? А, Изуру-у-у? Я же говорил тебе — если ты не забыл всё, конечно, в своей маленькой пьяной эйфории — я ничего тебе не обещаю. Живи, мой сла-а-авный, — он растягивает припухшие губы в улыбке. — И наслаждайся своей весной и юностью. Если сможешь, конечно.  
Изуру не выдерживает и пулей вылетает вон из казармы под оглушительный хохот и протяжное: «Ведь ты же смо-о-ожешь, Изуру-у-у?».  
Он позволяет себе остановиться лишь тогда, когда в легких не остается больше воздуха. Он тяжело дышит и думает, что это всё для него — слишком. Рангику, Айзен, а он будет кто — мальчик для третьего понедельника каждого нечетного месяца, а?  
Ему тошно до того, что хочется заблевать всю мостовую под ногами. Он противен сам себе: да как он только мог признаваться в любви _этому_?..  
И самое тошное, и горькое, и мерзкое — Изуру его действительно любит. А он его — нет.  
Изуру до позднего вечера бродит по улицам, а ближе к ночи заваливается к Абараю. Молча отыскивает на крохотной кухонке выпивку и делает пару щедрых глотков, пока тот не отбирает у него бутылку и не прижимает его крепко к себе. Когда Абарай легко целует его в висок и начинает осторожно стаскивать с плеч пропотевшее за день косоде, Изуру это кажется самой логичной вещью в этом чертовом безумном мире.  
На следующий день Изуру перетаскивает к нему свои вещи.  
Они трахаются каждую свободную минуту. Абарай не задает никаких вопросов — и Изуру благодарен ему за это.  
Абарай пахнет асфальтом. Изуру думает, что это дикая ассоциация, фокусы, которые творит алкоголь с подсознанием, отголоски странной болезни, из-за которой перемешались все запахи в голове. Но нависающий над ним разгоряченный потный Абарай пахнет именно так — он запомнил этот запах на последней миссии на грунте. Так пах раскаленный асфальт, которым застилали дорожное полотно. Изуру чувствует себя проселочной тропой, по которой катит асфальтоукладчик. Это хорошо. Это правильно. Теперь он будет широкой и ровной дорогой, по которой можно куда-то легко идти. Например, в будущее.  
Но, говоря откровенно, запах этот ему не очень нравится.  
Запах саке ему нравится несравнимо больше.  
Его не оставляет чувство удивительной легкости. Будто всё это теперь невзаправду. Ведь не может же он безнаказанно всё это делать и продолжать жить, как ни в чем не бывало? Нет, это просто сон, дурной сон. Однажды он проснется и снова станет собой, станет человеком, жизнь которого удивительна и легка. А пока он спит — можно делать, что угодно, верно?  
По его просьбе Абарай уговаривает старших офицеров включать Изуру во все боевые операции отряда. Изуру умудряется при этом убить пару пустых и не умереть самому. Хотя его, безусловно, гораздо больше устроил бы другой вариант. Он учится контролировать руки в бою — чтобы они не дрожали и крепче держали меч. Он начинает вполне сносно сражаться. Странно, но это помогает ему лучше сохранять спокойствие на лице, когда он сталкивается в коридоре с Гином. Тот любезно сообщает ему, что его боевыми успехами гордится весь отряд, и поговаривают, будто вскоре его ждет повышение.  
От этого Изуру почему-то становится совсем тошно.


	2. Глава 2

**Май**

В мае ничего не было.  
Он пил с Абараем, трахался с Абараем и сражался с Абараем бок о бок.  
В мае он наконец умер.  
Несколько раз. Чтобы уж наверняка.  
Когда он возвращается с того света в первый раз, то видит над собой тонкий изящный профиль. Изуру молча лежит, борясь с подступающей дурнотой, и любуется. От контраста ощущений хочется смеяться, но он боится, что его вырвет прямо на кровать. Унохана поворачивает к нему вечномолодое лицо и говорит:  
\- Не делай резких движений, Кира-кун. У тебя острая интоксикация и критический уровень реяцу — твой друг сказал, что ты выпил несколько бутылок саке и практиковал все известные тебе виды кидо, — в ее голосе Изуру слышит гордость за одаренного, но неразумного ребенка, — и дошел до шестого десятка.  
Изуру вяло кивает, благодарит за помощь и на следующий день плетется обратно к Абараю в казармы.  
Когда он выныривает из черноты снова, Унохана предлагает ему занять давно освободившийся пост четвертого офицера при условии, что больше он ни капли в рот не возьмет. От того, как звучит это выражение в ее устах, Изуру хохочет, как полоумный, до слез, и успокаивается только тогда, когда ворвавшийся в палату Абарай отвешивает ему крепкую затрещину. Унохана говорит, что он способный мальчик, лучший со всего курса в Академии, что он не создан для боя. Что она прекрасно понимает его — не всякая психика выдержит постоянные сражения. Что он должен развивать свои способности в нужном направлении. Изуру хочет возразить ей, что в боях он бывал нечасто, но никогда не проигрывал. Хочет — и продолжает молчать. Капитан четвертого долго смотрит на него и тоже молчит. То ли пугает, то ли жалеет — думает Изуру. С ее выражением лица хрен разберешь.  
Он обещает подумать и весь следующий день и ночь бродит в одиночестве по пустым полигонам. Ему не хочется больше ни с кем сражаться. Изуру хочет просто иметь немного сил, чтобы себя можно было починить, не прибегая ни к чьей помощи.  
Руководство отряда принимает составленное Уноханой прошение о переводе с ласковым недоумением — как будто Изуру тяжело болен, и его надо отпустить в четвертый отряд полечиться. Айзен усердно расспрашивает о здоровье, сетует на то, что слишком загружал его работой и не обращал внимания на бледный вид.   
Изуру хочется заорать: я ухожу туда работать, работать, а не страдать! Какое вам дело до меня?! К чему теперь беспокоиться? Я оставляю его вам — нате, забирайте, со всеми потрохами, наполненными желчью и ядом до краев, берите, раз вам это надо!  
Гин улыбается так широко, что кажется, будто кожа на его лице натянута, как на барабане, и вот-вот лопнет. Он ничего не говорит в ответ на известие о переводе. Он вообще ничего не говорит. Изуру хочется тайно выкрасть из аптечных запасов какую-нибудь отраву и подсыпать лейтенанту в чай. Впрочем, он сомневается, что она подействует.   
Когда Изуру выходит из кабинета руководства отряда, они оба вздыхают ему вслед. Один — с едва уловимым беспокойством. Другой — с облегчением.   
Изуру не может разобрать, где чей вздох.

**Июнь**

В Общество душ приходит лето — оно накрывает дома и людей раскаленной волной, обрушивается, как цунами. Душный сухой воздух пропитан пылью. Частые грозы приносят с собой прохладный дождь, но стоит ему закончиться, как через несколько минут от влаги не остается ни малейшего следа.  
Этим летом жара странно действует на обитателей Сейрейтея: они испытывают беспокойство, мучаются головной болью и учащенным сердцебиением; даже в мирное время в четвертом отряде нет отбоя от пациентов. Четвертым офицером Кирой Изуру очень довольны — капитан Айзен наводил справки. Новый офицер может прекрасно организовать своих подчиненных, он строг, но не чурается простой работы, если в отряде не хватает свободных рук. Правда, иногда по утрам от него пахнет перегаром — но очень редко, только когда Унохана отбывает по неотложным делам.   
Любимому начальству прощают недостатки — если начальство недостаточно умно, чтобы не показывать их окружающим. Унохана даже позволила себе выразить Айзену искреннюю благодарность за то, что тот воспитал такого чудесного подчиненного. В ответ он всячески заверил ее, что несказанно рад такой блестящей возможности для Изуру совершенствовать свои навыки под её чутким и мудрым руководством.  
Айзен прячет за мягкой улыбкой легкое недовольство. Он привык просчитывать все на несколько шагов вперед, продумывать каждую мелочь, исключая даже возможность ошибки.   
Продуманность и порядок во всем — разве это не прекрасно? Закрывая глаза и погружаясь в вывернутый наизнанку мир с черным небом и белой землей, в мир песчаных вихрей и огненных ливней, Айзен хочет четко знать: он всегда может вернуться в реальность. В мир, где все подчиняется строгой логике. Кьека Суйгецу смеется над ним, смеется ему в лицо сухим горячим смехом пустыни, хлещет наотмашь бурей, валит с ног и вжимает лицом в песок, пожирает разум тысячей пустынных миражей. Во внутреннем мире все чувствуется чересчур остро, все слишком непредсказуемо. Поэтому когда Айзен открывает глаза, он хочет видеть мир, где все подчиняется только его законам и правилам.  
Иногда правила нарушают.  
\- Гин. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что через пару месяцев освободится место капитана в третьем отряде, не правда ли?  
\- О, капитан, ну как я мог забыть! Не устаю благодарить и боготворить...  
\- Гин. Ты, безусловно, также знаешь, что тщательно подобранный мною на должность твоего лейтенанта кандидат в данный момент служит в другом отряде. И не намеревается его покидать. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты решил данную проблему. Я полагаю, это будет легко: у него ведь имеется к тебе некая... душевная склонность.   
\- Неуже-ели? Неужели вы хотите, чтобы я предложил Изуру себя и свои услуги, дабы он вернулся в наш отряд и последовал дальше за мной? Как же вы аморальны!..  
\- Не паясничай, — Айзен раздраженно морщится. — Разумеется, я ни в коей мере не поддерживаю идею какого-либо развития ваших... вашего неуставного взаимодействия. Ты должен четко объяснить Кире-куну, что его надежды абсолютно беспочвенны, поэтому он должен оставить глупые юношеские обиды и вернуться служить под твоим началом.  
\- Ах, во-от как! А если он не согласится?  
\- Я полагаю, этого не произойдет. Ведь правда, Гин?  
\- А если не соглашусь я?  
\- Капитанская должность освобождается в сентябре, — спокойно говорит Айзен и закрывает глаза. Кьека набрасывается на него с жадностью голодной гарпии.  
Гин молча смотрит на него и думает, что многое бы отдал, чтобы присоединиться к ней.  
Когда он понимает, что капитан уснул, то бесшумно запечатлевает на его лбу поцелуй.   
\- Сладких снов. Желаю вам сегодня не проснуться.  
Айзен просыпается перед рассветом с забитым кровью носом. Он молча лежит и слушает затихающий стрекот цикад. Глядит в окно, за которым спеет и лопается, истекает пронзительно-алым соком солнце, поднимаясь все выше и выше.   
Айзен ненавидит лето.   
Солнце глядит на него с высоты и смеется. Он думает, что если забраться высоко-высоко, можно убить и солнце.   
Если это поможет ему закрывать глаза каждый вечер и не видеть снов — он с легкостью это сделает.

**Июль**

Служба в четвертом отряде учит Изуру ничему не удивляться.  
Ранним солнечным утром Ичимару Гин сидит на его столе и болтает ногами в воздухе. На его губах расцветает широкая улыбка, на шее — багровый кровоподтёк, который Изуру тщательно покрывает мазью.  
\- Семейная ссора? — между делом интересуется он.  
\- А мальчик, я погляжу, повзрослел! — улыбка Гина лучится удовольствием. — Не волнуйся, наш... твой бывший капитан попросил меня захватить и на его долю что-нибудь от царапин.  
\- Бывших капитанов не бывает.   
Гин смотри на него долго, изучающе; наконец ловит тонкими пальцами подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Изуру не хочет смотреть ему в глаза. Он отводит взгляд, пока не начинает ныть челюсть в цепком захвате. Тогда он поднимает ставшие невыносимо тяжелыми веки. Глядит исподлобья, мрачно. Гин то ли недовольно, то ли удивленно цокает языком, качает головой.  
\- И вправду, мальчик вырос, — помолчав недолго, добавляет: — Пойдешь со мной, Изуру?  
Изуру опускает взгляд. Он молчит. Он молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Гин легко соскочил со стола и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Достаточно долго, чтобы он не услышал сдавленное: «Да».  
Вечером Изуру напивается и заваливается к Абараю. Наутро болит голова и ноют мышцы на бедрах, но служба в четвертом давно научила его с этим справляться. В обед на стол садится бабочка и ехидным голосом интересуется, не примет ли его любезный доктор сегодня еще раз. Изуру тяжело вздыхает и игнорирует её.   
Дома его ждёт аккуратно вскрытый замок, Гин и отвратительно заваренный чай. Изуру снова вздыхает, выливает болотно-бурую жижу, моет чашки и заваривает всё по правилам. Пока Гин шумно прихлебывает чай, наблюдая за ним прищуренными глазами поверх чашки, он быстро отыскивает в шкафчике нужную баночку, садится рядом с Гином и оттягивает ворот его косоде. Быстро прощупывает пальцами припухший синяк, затем щедро зачерпывает мазь и начинает методично втирать. Гин пьет чай и с любопытством смотрит на него, будто видит впервые. Когда Изуру слишком сильно надавливает, тот шипит сквозь зубы.   
\- Вы его любите?  
\- М-м-м... — Гин смакует чай, жмурится довольно. — Пожалуй. Иначе зачем бы мне было так сильно его ненавидеть? — лейтенант расслабленно смеется. — Он о-очень интересный человек, наш капитан, — глаза Гина опасно сужаются. — Он показал мне... — Гин на секунду замолкает, — одно занятное место. Там всегда горячо. Там нет воды и зверей, там никто не живет. Там вообще ничего нет. Даже воздуха. Иногда там бродит одна милая женщина... Но меня она своим вниманием до сих пор не почтила, — Гин усмехается и делает большой глоток.  
\- Я был в той пустыне. Там стра-а-ашно-о... Я был у него внутри, — пальцы Изуру на шее вздрагивают и вновь возвращаются к работе. — Он сам меня пустил. С тех пор у меня в глазах всегда песок.  
Гин смеется и щурит глаза еще сильнее.  
\- Я взрослел рядом с ним, дышал с ним одним воздухом и, кажется, вдохнул слишком много.  
Служба в четвертом отряде научила Изуру оказывать людям помощь, когда они нуждаются в ней. Он делает глубокий вдох, набирая полные легкие воздуха, кладет ладонь на шею Гина и притягивает его к себе. Целует долго, поит его собой. Губы Гина теплые и ласковые. Он отстраняется с легкой улыбкой и гладит Изуру по голове.   
\- Я хотел влезть ему под кожу, чтобы узнать ближе всех, глубже всех. Я сумел. Когда-нибудь я убью его. Ты должен это знать, — Гин перебирает пряди на его макушке и мечтательно добавляет, — я живу ради этого.  
Изуру думает, что, наверное, должен сейчас испугаться до смерти, но не может решить — кому он это должен.   
Поэтому страшно не становится.  
Еще он думает, что пятому отряду впору выписывать штатного психиатра. И напряженно пытается понять, не на эту ли почетную должность его намереваются устроить.  
\- А Рангику-сан?  
\- Что Рангику-сан?  
\- Её вы... любите?  
Гин молча улыбается, но в улыбке его столько тепла, что Изуру уже не нужен ответ. Очень сильно хочется спросить: «А меня?» — но он понимает, что это будет звучать слишком по-детски. Поэтому Изуру молчит. Впервые с весны хочется плакать. Он чувствует, как на него навалилась ужасная усталость.  
\- У меня был трудный день, — говорит он и, не дожидаясь ответа, встает, молча расстилает футон, переодевается в домашнюю одежду и ложится. Через пару секунд сзади прижимается горячее тело, худые сильные руки обнимают его, и Гин расслабленно дышит в затылок. Оба засыпают мгновенно, а когда Изуру открывает утром глаза, рядом уже никого нет.

**Август**

В августе очень звездное небо.  
В августе Мацумото Рангику любит подолгу на него смотреть ночами. Иногда она плачет — когда уверена, что Гин спит и не увидит.  
В августе Ичимару Гин не спит ни одной ночи. Кровь в его венах закипает и покрывается хрустящей коркой.  
В августе Айзен Соуске окончательно понимает, что правильно выбрал себе будущего лейтенанта. Хинамори любит подолгу сидеть рядом с ним и завороженно следить, как мелькает кисть в его пальцах. Иногда она засиживается заполночь. Спать при посторонних он не привык, поэтому благодарен хрупкой Момо — чем меньше он спит, тем реже сражается _с ней_.  
В августе у пустых брачные игрища, не иначе — раздраженно думает Кира Изуру. Он руководит небольшой группой, отправленной к месту недавно завершившегося боя. По воле случая здесь сражались его же бывшие товарищи. Раненых уже эвакуировали, а немногие уцелевшие долго трясли его руку, благодаря за быструю помощь. Абарай неловко обнял и отбыл в отряд. Они не встречались уже почти месяц. Изуру не хватало крепкого плеча и долгих разговоров — рано или поздно тот поймет, что им обоим вполне довольно и этого.   
Изуру бродит по заваленному обломками деревьев и кустов месту, словно ищет что-то или чего-то ждет. Когда за спиной слышится шорох и тихие шаги, он не удивляется.  
\- Бойцам пятого отряда оказана необходимая помощь, они доставлены в полевой госпиталь, особо тяжелые пациенты из числа рядовых находятся в четвертом отряде, — помолчав, добавляет: — Среди руководящего состава пострадавших не было.  
\- Их бы вообще не было, если бы обороной руководил кто-то толковый, — сердито отрезает Гин, раздраженно пиная покрытую подсыхающей кровью ветку. — Все рвутся в бой, чтоб их менос разорвал. О защите никто и не подумал.  
\- Тщательней подходите к выбору офицерского состава, — рассеянно предлагает он и направляется к кустам на краю поля — там виднеется что-то. Гин ругается сквозь зубы и бредет за ним.  
\- Вы стали слишком часто выражаться, лейтенант Ичимару.  
\- Конечно, никто за моей речью не следит, — жалобно тянет тот. — Никто замечания не сделает.  
\- Вас боятся, — он пожимает плечами, озвучивая общеизвестный факт.   
\- Но ты же не боишься?  
Изуру игнорирует его вопрос. Он наклоняется к кустам и морщится — там лежит оторванная по плечо рука. Офицер выпрямляется, прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Еще несколько месяцев назад его бы наверняка вывернуло от густого смрадного запаха. Или просто от страха. Еще несколько месяцев назад он вряд ли смог бы спокойно осматривать поле боя, зная, что за его спиной стоит Гин и обиженно кривит губы. Изуру оборачивается. Так и есть.   
\- Вы что-то хотели, лейтенант Ичимару?  
Он слишком близко. Невозможно близко — думает Изуру. Да, за несколько месяцев можно привыкнуть к постоянному виду крови, но даже к редкому присутствию Гина он все еще не привык. Хочется зарыться пальцами в мягкие светлые волосы, притянуть к себе и долго гладить по голове.  
\- Он вас обижает? — против воли вырывается у него, и он сердито одергивает себя — глупость какая, ну что он, как маленький.  
\- А-а-а, ты всё-таки решил выполнить своё обещание всегда меня защищать? — Гин не собирается упускать такой момент, мгновенно оказывается лицом к лицу с Изуру, заглядывает в глаза.  
\- По-моему, вам хватает и без меня защитников. Или нет?  
\- Они никуда не делись, Изуру. В моей жизни всё по-прежнему, — в голосе Гина — полынная горечь.  
\- Словно вы думали, что жизнь — это праздник, да только все время тошнит и блевать хочется? — тихо спрашивает Изуру и не удерживается — протягивает руку, гладит по волосам. Гин ластится к ласкающей руке, трется об нее щекою, пристально глядя в серьезные глаза Изуру.  
\- Теперь моя очередь разреветься?  
\- Как пожелаете.  
Тот мягко касается губами его ладони, целует так нежно, что Изуру хочется послать к черту всё на свете — лишь бы это длилось вечно. Они оба пропускают момент, когда из леса на них обрушивается рёв. Гин реагирует мгновенно, сшибает с ног, прикрывая своим телом. Изуру изумленно распахивает глаза:  
\- Вроде же, всех перебили!  
\- Значит, не всех. Ох, кто-то мне сегодня за это ответит, — Гин вскакивает на ноги и с широкой улыбкой интересуется: — Меч-то как в руках держать — не забыл?  
Изуру мотает головой и тоже улыбается. Он легко поднимается с земли и достает занпакто из ножен. Они становятся спиной к спине, и Изуру думает, что это — лучший момент его жизни.  
Резкий поворот кисти — удар — прыжок — поворот — рассечь череп — прыжок — рубящий удар по хребту — поворот — рассечь толстую шею, пустив фонтан крови — прыжок — еще прыжок. Изуру оглядывается, любуется отточенными движениями Гина, резкими атаками. И пропускает мощный удар в грудь, который сбивает его с ног. Он мгновенно вскакивает и отражает атаку, из-за плеча возникает Гин и точным ударом добивает еще одного пустого. Изуру смотрит по сторонам — последнего.   
Тело простреливает резкой болью, и он заваливается прямо на руки Гину, который подхватывает его с разинутым ртом. Это выглядит так забавно: Изуру пытается объяснить это, но из горла вырывается только бульканье и хрип.  
\- Молчи. Замолчи. Даже не думай ничего говорить — убью, — мрачно заверяет Гин и осторожно кладет его на землю. Изуру ощупывает себя немеющими руками: так и есть, дыра с левой стороны, на месте двух последних ребер. Он осторожно кладет ладони на края раны и собирает все свои силы. В глазах рябит. Гин наклоняется к нему близко-близко и угрожающе шепчет:  
\- Только посмей мне тут помереть... — его рот странно дергается. Он умолкает, глядя на улыбку Изуру.   
Тот делает глубокий вдох — и с кончиков его пальцев льется чистый поток света. Тело сразу наполняет тепло. Изуру старается изо всех сил. Он же не может подвести Гина, раз тот попросил.   
Кира Изуру думает о смерти. О том, что когда рядом Гин — ее нет. И что ради него он готов сражаться со всем светом. Что за него он с радостью готов умереть. Когда он говорит ему об этом, тот стискивает зубы и долго смотрит на него, не произнося ни слова. Зато Изуру говорит много и охотно.  
Что это всё ничего, пустяки. Бывает ведь и пострашнее, ведь правда? А что лейтенанта любит так много народу, так это и не удивительно нисколько — вот он какой у него хороший. Характер, правда, отвратительный, так и сам Изуру не подарок — нервный и пьет много. А кто же найдется идеальный сегодня? Никто. Гин смеется ласково и бормочет под нос: «Идеальный...».   
Когда он склоняется над ним и касается губ, Изуру обессиленно закрывает глаза — вот оно. Наконец-то. Он полон любовью до краев — ее достаточно, чтобы с кем-нибудь разделить. Гин легко целует дрожащие веки, ресницы, высокие скулы и тонкую переносицу, скользит губами по нахмуренному лбу, впалым щекам. Из рук Изуру струится жизнь — откуда он только смог взять столько? Дыра затягивается, с противным хрустом встают на место ребра. По вискам стекают капли пота. Изуру тяжело переводит дух.  
\- Перевязать сможете?  
Гин рвет на тонкие полосы его и без того потрепанное косоде и плотно забинтовывает рану. Она уже совсем неглубокая, но кидо и потеря крови отняли у Изуру чересур много сил. Он моргает, прогоняя дремоту, и тянется к Гину, обхватывает руками за шею, тянет на себя. Тот смотрит на него с притворной сердитостью. Изуру счастливо смеется: ну надо же, он научился различать, когда лейтенант действительно зол, а когда только пытается им казаться. Крайне полезный навык, чего уж там. Наконец Гин сдается и опускается на него сверху, утыкается носом в шею.  
\- Я хочу сейчас. Сейчас.  
\- Да надо же, — ядовито бормочут у него под ухом. — Хочет он, поглядите на него. А как капитан Унохана меня прибьет — что делать будем?  
\- Ничего не поделать — я стану некрофилом, — говорит он с таким неподдельно скорбным вздохом, что Гин весело хохочет.  
\- Ну а я-то пока не некрофил. Что прикажешь делать?  
\- А разве здесь есть кто-то мертвый? По-моему, тут все более, чем живые, лейтенант Ичимару.  
Изуру прерывисто вздыхает и трется о Гина вставшим членом. Левую сторону простреливает болью, но он не обращает на нее внимания.  
\- Я хочу сейчас, — тихо повторяет он. — Все может закончиться в любой момент. Нападут пустые, ураган сметет Готей до последнего кирпичика. Я умру. Вы умрете. Завтра — или через тысячу лет. В следующую минуту — или через вечность. Я не знаю — когда. Я боюсь не успеть. Я хочу сейчас.  
\- Ну на-адо же, — тянет Гин. — Такой взрослый мальчик — и чего-то боится.  
И тогда Изуру делает то, о чем так долго мечтал — отвешивает Гину звонкую затрещину. Гин изумленно моргает пару раз, а потом заливисто смеется.   
\- Если выживешь после такого — смело рассчитывай на повышение.  
\- Я выживу, — выдыхает Изуру прямо в тонкие улыбающиеся губы и целует их.   
Гин гладит его нежно и легко, и он плавится под этими прикосновениями. Дрожит, когда прохладные пальцы медленно обводят соски. Гин наклоняется и дразнит их языком, по очереди втягивает в рот и прикусывает острыми зубами. Изуру стонет и выгибается навстречу. Сердце бьется где-то в горле, приходится тяжело сглатывать, чтобы оно наконец вернулось на место.  
Гин целует каждый сантиметр его тела, везде, где может дотянуться губами и языком, и когда он доходит до истекающего смазкой члена, Изуру уже почти рыдает, кусая судорожно стиснутый кулак. Гин плавно отводит его руки в стороны и прижимает их к земле, а потом долго и вдумчиво целует, проникая горячим языком, кажется, до самой глотки. Изуру облизывает губы и сам раздвигает ноги в стороны. Гин удивленно приподнимает бровь, ухмыляется и быстро скользит вниз, приникает губами к отверстию, вылизывает его, растягивает, помогая себе пальцами. Изуру дергает его за волосы и стонет в полный голос, запрокидывая голову.  
\- Не могу, не могу больше! — он кричит, он тянет Гина на себя, он хочет, чтобы тот был на нем, был в нём — так тесно, чтобы нельзя было ближе. Тот на мгновение замирает над ним на вытянутых руках и произносит что-то одними губами.  
А потом входит в него. Изуру орет, царапает его ногтями, прижимает к себе. Гин легко подхватывает его под колени, движется резко и быстро, наклоняется и целует, сгибая почти пополам. Ноет израненный бок, и мышцы на широко разведенных бедрах, и губы — от острых зубов Гина. Изуру притягивает его к себе, обхватывает лицо руками и смотрит, смотрит — пока тот не открывает глаза. Изуру видит в них свое отражение — и окунается в них целиком, с головой. Он теперь навсегда там — на глубине зрачков, за плотно прикрытыми веками, он теперь навсегда будет с ним, что бы ни случилось. Он вскидывает бедра и насаживается на Гина до упора. Тот хрипло и изумленно выдыхает и приоткрывает рот в беззвучном крике. Изуру кончает следом за ним — как только раскаленного до боли члена касаются прохладные пальцы.   
Он прикрывает глаза и из последних сил ощупывает повязку на боку. Она насквозь мокрая. Он подносит перепачканную ладонь к глазам. Красный. Гин склоняется над ним, и Изуру хочет успокоить, ласково провести ладонью по его щеке — но пальцы соскальзывают. Изуру видит, как на губах Гина расползается кривая алая полоса — и проваливается в черноту.

* * *

Когда его выписывают через неделю, на пороге ждет капитан Ичимару Гин.  
\- Пойдешь со мной, Изуру? — спрашивает он и широко улыбается. Изуру отмечает, что у капитанской формы достаточно длинные рукава, чтобы Гин мог прятать в них вечно мерзнущие пальцы. Это хорошо.  
Он молча кивает и идет за своим капитаном по усыпанной желтыми листьями дорожке.   
Изуру чувствует, как легкие наконец-то наполняет чистым, свежим воздухом взамен месяцами копившегося затхлого. Словно сквозь рану между ребрами ушли все страхи и горести. Ему дышится так легко и свободно, что он летит, почти не чувствуя ног.  
Лейтенант Кира Изуру идет за высокой фигурой в белом хаори, ни на мгновенье не оглядываясь назад.  
Он думает, что сегодня начинается его настоящая жизнь.  
Что он наконец проснулся.   
Что можно больше не думать о смерти. Ее нет.


End file.
